


Rock n' Around The Christmas Tree

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jib-Jab Cartoon of Brian and Justin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock n' Around The Christmas Tree

Here’s something to get you in the holiday spirit! A freakishly happy Brian and Justin singing and wishing you a Merry Christmas!!!

Just go to the link...

http://www.jibjab.com/view/v8pIG4Rz563XU6Vn?cmpid=jj_url&utm_campaign=jj_url&utm_medium=Migration&utm_source=Omniture

Enjoy Kids ~ Kathleen


End file.
